


Repulsion Nightmares

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One Shot, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Magoroku found himself unable to sleep at night anymore from his constant nightmares. The loud rain and thunder only made it worst. The fear and trauma, the memories of the past rushing back to him. His thoughts were a mess.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 4
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Repulsion Nightmares

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only known light source was coming from their window, revealing outside of their house, which was still covered with a light see-through blue curtain.

The room was void of any known sound besides Sophia's breathing. Her breath was music playing in his ears, in a balanced paced rhythm. It kept him sane from the darkness and lack of sleep. The sound made him feel less alone.

Magoroku couldn’t sleep—he found himself unable to do such a task. His dark blue eyes partly open— his eyelids drooping. He was exhausted but forced himself to stay awake, at all costs. He refused to close his eyes and rest. Even if he was weary. No matter how much he truly wanted too. He preferred a calming rest but the nightmares that he dreamt kept him awake. The events in his dreams felt so real.

As his dark blue eyes were gazing up at her. Sophia Sakharov. Letting his dark blue eyes focus on the darkroom, doing his utmost best. Watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing.

Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Magoroku, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him.

He had the urge to toss and turn on the bed, just to shift himself on their comfy bed. The soft fabric was relaxing but he didn't find any comfort on the bed anymore, at least. However, he was unable to do so as the white-haired restricted his movement on their shared bed.

The female was cuddled up against him, her arms wrapped around him—holding him close to her chest in a tight embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. The older male didn't seem to mind this much at all.

It wasn't that weird or out of place for Magoroku to be under her grasp. They did this pretty often. His head under her chin, near her chest and lower half of her face. He was sure his delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling her smoothing skin.

He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In her soft and sleepy embrace.

Feeling her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it.

Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap_**.

Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping sounds coming from outside.

The hard cold rain as it was pouring down on the outside was keeping him awake. Overhearing the rain, only made him refuse his sleep even more so than before. The noise from the outside didn't sound like music playing in his ears. It wasn't a good sound he wanted to hear late at night.

 **_Bang_**.

Rumbles and cracks were all that he could hear next, vastly thunderous.

Flinching in his position before shivering at the abrupt disturbance. Feeling the chills running down his spine. Causing him to alter into panic mode. His heart was racing, hearing the deafening beats in his ears. The pace in his breath quickens. Uneven breathing. His teeth bit down on his bottom lips.

The constant flashbacks, the nightmares at night. Sophia sleeping through them like nothing was happening. He didn't dare to bring up his dreams with her. He didn't exactly know how to bring the topic of his nightmares up or when it was a good time for conservation.

His thoughts roam, scattered even. Reminiscing what had happened all of those years ago. The pain had happened long ago but the mental scars still remain, even to this day. It was still vastly haunting him.

The corner of his bright blue eyes started to water for a moment before something wet was evidently dripping down his cheeks. It was burning, scorching and fresh. The hot sensation. Tears streamed down his face and cheeks. His nose was running, causing him to keep sniffling.

The constant zapping and threats made by his previous master. The continuous failures he faced, even if they weren't from him. Only made him quiver, terrified of yet another failure.

**_No one was there to save you._ **

Well, Sophia was there but she always protected herself, shielding herself inside that little light blue colored bubble. Of course, he did cling on her and held her shoulders and arm when he was afraid of getting zapped, in hopes that she would shield him also.

In a way, he did feel _safe_ when she was near him. She had so much power, a power he didn't have for himself. Even if he desired that for himself, he was glad that Sophia was getting sleep. Often she didn't get any sleep most of the night as she was the one to stay up late and watch him.

And Gallows only was there, mocking him for being a coward but, can you blame Magoroku for being one? He was constantly zapped, and being zapped was painful; immensely painful. The pain became overbearing at times. Much for him to actually handle.

_What if it was supposed to be this way?_

Was he meant to suffer all of his life? Being alone, having no one there to be with him.

Sophia was there, right? She was here with him. Shouldn't that be enough for him? They were even snuggling on the bed they happened to share together.

Why didn't it feel like it was enough? Was he unhappy? Miserable with this path he had chosen?

"No!"

An audible shout in the room could be heard, voicing the only positive answer to the questions dwelling inside his head.

A familiar voice ringing through her ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking her out of her sleepy state. Arose from her deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of her consciousness by now, she was becoming more self-aware.

The tan-haired took note of this, watching the female as she was aroused. This only made him panic more than before, disquiet. Knowing that Sophia could night as well murder him now for daring to even mess with her sleep, disturbing her in such a way as he did. She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances.

She was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under her head and white hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around her frame. Holding her boyfriend in her arms, in her grasp. The feeling of his body heat and warmth. The touch of his ever so soft tan hair making contact with her skin.

Being rather comfortable for her in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot.

She only has a few hours left before she wakes up and starts her day. Just a few more hours of staying here. She prefers to stay and possibly stare up at the ceiling. Or maybe even play with Magoroku's hair? Watching him sleep soundly in her clasp.

But something was off here. She felt vibrations on the bed. Soft whimpering, sniffling. The heavy breathing ringing in her ears, telling her that something was indeed wrong.

Her bright blue eyes shifted down towards the tan-haired in her arms. Scrutinizing his frame, letting her eyes focus in the dark, Beneath her. She could definitely tell something was disturbing him.

"Shido?"

Her body was close but he felt she was so distant from him. Her voice felt vastly distant.

_'W-Why does she feel so far out of reach!?'_

He wanted to respond to let her know. Tell her that he was fine and was sorry for waking her up. But that was an evident lie. He wasn't alright. And she probably saw past that. She wasn't a fool. And he wasn't that low enough to pull that on her. Still, the words were caught in his throat, leaving him unable to speak.

He couldn't control himself very well, letting the salty tears fall down his cheeks to his clothes. The strands of his short tan hair stuck to his skin. He didn't bother to shift his hands to his face and let go of Sophia's wrist and hand.

_'Wh-why can't I speak!?'_

**_A failure_**.

Was the answer that simple? Was he really that big of a failure? Only clinging to the things that made his position seem higher than it actually was? If so, was Sophia really one of those?

"Shido."

He heard his name repeating from her lips. Her voice raised, sternly but also gentle. She sounded so… concerned. worried even. Like something was transpiring. It felt peculiar to hear such a tone from her. Not once, even if in their moments of dating, had he had such a worrying tone of voice from her.

 _'Was she really that worried about me?'_ Or what that just his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't sleep for a while so he couldn't be surprised if he was just seeing things. Sophia surely couldn't be that worried. It would be out of her character to do so, correct? At least, Magoroku presumed that. Was she even annoyed at him?

Still, no response left his lips. He didn't bother. If only he could find the words. But he didn't. _Odd._ Magoroku was always so vocal and responsive. She was usually the one who was unresponsive, not him. A feeling of worry washed over her as she eyed her partner in crime.

Not letting that worry sensation seeping through her void expression, under the cracks.

Her fingers from under his head started stirring, playing with his strands, lacing through her fingers, to act as some form of comfort for him. Magoroku felt this sudden movement but he didn't flinch or move away from her.

She pulled her other arm away from Magoroku, causing him to let go, feeling her hand move away from his grasp. Their fingers untangle.

' _N-no! Don't let go, S-Sophia!'_

His mind was screaming at him. He wasn't fond of that move. Apprehension was all that he felt. He loathed the fact that he felt so desperate. He couldn't be that imperative, right?

Sophia placed her fingers on his cheeks, under his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Feeling her sudden touch, feeling the rush of blood on his cheeks, suddenly. Her touch was soft, tender. Filled with unsay care. He wasn't expecting such tenderness from her.

" _S-sophia_!?" Sniffling, shakily, he had breathed out her name from his lips. Gaining only enough will-power to do so. His voice was raspy, sore from his sobbing. His eyes were string, crusty, they felt heavy. But still kept his focus, he forced himself to stay focused on the female next to him.

Sophia didn't respond for a moment, her lips never parted. The room was filled with silence. The male had forced himself to gaze up at her, the silence taking over. His vision was blurry from his teary eyes, glistening but he managed to make out an outline of her face and her bright blue eyes.

The white-haired shifted herself and Magoroku. Using her body strength, hoisting their bodies up to a sitting position on the bed.

The tan-haired made no attempt to stop her or protest, letting her do as she pleased. Her hand travels towards the lamp on their nightstand, her fingers taking hold of the switch. The sudden click and flash a light. Sophia didn't flinch by the light she brought inside the room.

Magoroku winced by the sudden outburst of light glowing in the room. His dark blue eyes trying to adjust to the light that was currently brightening up the room.

With this, Sophia had got a good clear view of his frame. The male made no attempt or effort to actually move for the position or lay back down. His expression was lowered. She couldn't tell if the tan-haired was depressed on the inside or was tired plainly, due to his lack of sleep.

His hair was all over the place, sticking to the sides of his cheeks. His cheeks shining, wetness was being shown, stained with salty tears. His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His face was puffy, eyes and cheeks stained with a red-colored tint.

The whiteness in his eyes was red. The bottom of his cheeks puffy red. His dark blue eyes lost that dark shine of confidence, almost as if it had shattered, broken. Maybe he was broken?

_'Something's wrong.'_

He only sat there, his body trembling, unable to control himself very well. His dark blue eyes staring at her, helplessly, his eyes dilating. As if he was searching for answers. She could tell he'd dwindled.

"You're a wreck."

The female finally spoke to him, in a blunt manner, her voice ran inside the seemingly empty room. Her expression altered to that of pity and somewhat annoyance. She was certain though words would talk some sense in him or break his already broken pride.

She knew the Magoroku she had known for most of her young pre-teen and teen years wouldn't let himself look like this. He was all about being perfect and being the best. He took great pride in his appearance. He always did. So much so that he would just take hours in the bathroom or in the mirror. Longer than any of the girls would take.

"Huh?"

Before the tan-haired was able to voice something out once more, if he could, Sophia veered her frame, her body new faced with the side, using her strength, hoisting herself up from their feet. The blankets and covers drifted off of her frame as she was doing this, leaving the top area of her nightgown exposed for all to see. Her bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room.

The tan-haired easily became puzzled by her action as his thoughts wandered, pondering what the female was doing and why she got out of bed, "Wh-what are you doing, Sophia?"

Ignoring her boyfriend's question as she was strolling towards the door, grabbing the door handle, turning the knob, she stepped outside of their shared bedroom.

"Where are you going— wait, don't go, Sophia!?"

The end of his lips dipped to a frown, almost being upset that she had left the room. Without a word. Watching her female finally leaving his array of vision.

His only thoughts grew, telling him that she didn't love or care for him at all. An awful feeling of dread and sorrow now coursing in his veins. A sentiment he disdained.

A feeling of being alone, the only known noise was the drops of the pouring rain coming from the outside.

**_She doesn't love you._ **

Magoroku shook that thought away from his mind, of course, Sophia loved him, right? Well, she hasn't announced "I love you" to him but she did show it. But it was vaguely displayed.

Magoroku assumed that Sophia would rather physically act on her thoughts rather than voiced them. Besides, Sophia wasn't the person to say I love you to anyone. That would be weird and out of character for her to do so.

 **_If she_** **_did_ ** **_love you she wouldn't have left you here alone in the room, when you're in the desperate need of some comfort._ **

Once again, Magoroku shook that thought away from his grasp. That wasn't true. Surely she was busy doing something else. Important, maybe? She wouldn't have just left him alone again, not like this, would she? Not like this.

He heard the faint sound of footsteps, telling him that it was most likely his girlfriend, only pulled him out of his thoughts. His dark blue eyes did their best to focus on the door, still, his line of vision blurred. Noticing the white-haired as she was coming in view.

She entered the threshold, holding something between her hands and fingers. Her facial expression was empty, no emotions were showing. She made her way back towards the bed, getting back in their shared bed. She placed the item She was holding down on the soft surface on the bed, "Here."

Magoroku parted his lips, agape as his dark blue eyes shifted towards the item, _'A box of tissues!?'_

It was a box of tissues...

Magoroku was stunned but then again he didn't think Sophia was going to do when she left him in the room. But the white-haired bringing back something that would help him like some tissues was unexpected.

He couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was caring enough to grab him a box of tissues. The end of his lips curves in a sheepishly but weak smile. Smiling was a harder task for him to accomplish right now but he couldn't help it, he _wanted_ to smile at her for her kindness.

"Thank you, Sophia," His arms reached down for the tiny box in front of him, taking the ends of the first tissue, pulling it out the case. He graced the soft piece of paper towards his face, gently rubbing the soft piece of paper under his eyes. damping the piece.

"You've been having nightmares again."

Magoroku's mouth a gap, his lips parted, fluttering his eyes, being taken aback by the words of the female.

He straightened himself up, lowering the soft tissue paper. His dark blue eyes gazing at her; glimmering with sudden shock by her words, "H-How did you know that!?"

Narrowing her eyelids, telling him she was rather unpleased with him. "You have dark bags under your eyes. And you seem tired most of the time. Don't think I haven't noticed it." She was blunt, to the point.

"Oh…" his dark blue eyes shifted down on the bed, nervy, staring at the curtains, refusing to gaze towards the female in front of him. _'R-right…'_

It was about time she knew, anyways. The truth was about to get out eventually.

 **_Thud_**.

A sudden roar of thunder. Her ears picked up the loud audible sound of thunder coming from the outside before hearing her boyfriend jumping before yelping in fear by the noise.

The male on the bed involuntarily flinched, "Ah!" Letting out a yelp at the sudden outburst of loud noise once more. Shaky but hastily, he whimpered and hunched himself over, placing his head on Sophia's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. His fingers digging in the folds of the fabric from the nightgown she was dawning. Holding the folds of his grasp. Biting his lips, still shivering over her touch.

Sophia, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of such noise. In fact, she didn't mind it much but she could sense the fear of her boyfriend.

The female let out a sigh, being slightly annoyed by him but made no attempt to push him off of her, leaving him to cling to her.

His head digging in her chest. His fingers digging in the fabric of her soft nightgown. She sat like this for a moment. Not bothering to move or to move him away from her. Her facial expression was devoid.

Hearing his soft whimpering. His body trembled, "D-Don't! Don't… let me get zap, please Sophia!" His voice is strained, filled with utter fear, "Protect me from _him_!" Outbursting his fears of meeting him again and being forced to work with him, against his own free will.

_'Him? He's talking about Ikazuchi.'_

She instantly knew what this was about, finding it quite obvious. His fear of thunder and the response he was giving as it was striking. His lack of sleep was causing the bag under his eyes.

He was remembering about the past.

"You're overthinking about the past."

"Huh?" Magoroku halted for a moment, trying to understand the words that came out of her mouth.

Hoisting her hand up, Gently placing her hand on Magoroku's back, rubbing it with a slight touch. She wasn't exactly fond of comforting nor had she comforted someone before. So it was awkward. And it wasn't like comforting someone was her strong suit because truthfully it wasn't.

His muscles tensed up by her action, feeling her hand rubbing along his back. She never did this in the past, even if they have been together for a while. She had never comforted him like this before or even comforted him at all. Shortly he felt relaxed. Safe for a moment. Taking her comfort as he continues to hold her, not showing any signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Ikazuchi is long gone, Shido. He isn't going to come back. Relax."

 _'Ikazuchi!?'_ Even the mere whimpered of his name was giving him chills. A part of him really cares or shown to care about him but, the other part of him was scared of his power. A picture of his previous master flashed in his mind. That name was cursed.

Her tone was soft, caring. Her voice sounded like a stern whisper filled with awkward comfort. As if she was saying sweet nothings in his ears. Feeling of electricity rushing down his back. Hearing the sudden words of comfort was relatively odd, out of place.

The white-haired wasn't the one to voice sweet nothings. That was his job, or at least, he thinks it's his job.

"Do… do you really mean it, Sophia?"

"Da."

Sophia didn't make any effort to remove or mock the tan-haired for holding him. She just sat there, holding him in her clutch. As she continued to dig her fingers in his soft hair and use her other hand to rub his back.

The two holding each other close together in a firm hold. His body was trembling even more so than before.

Still, it felt odd for the female to be doing this for him, out of all people. Even if they were dating.

_Why was she comforting him? Did she truly care? Or did she feel nothing? Why did Magoroku care so much that he craved for these questions to be answered?_

The questions plague his mind, repeating, like a broken record player. Every time he was growing warier to get a response. Impatient even.

Parting his lips, he gained enough courage to be able to speak, "Why are you doing this, Sophia?"

Sophia froze by the question. _Why was she doing this?_ Her lips never parted and she never spoke. Was she unsure? Or uncaring to answer this question of his? Clearly, she did this using her own free will and not being ordered too.

Using their body strength, she pushed them down on the soft bed. Magoroku grasps in shock as Sophia actually lay them down. Their shoulders made content the comforter of the bed.

A thumb arose, noting that the box of tissues had got pushed off the bed, causing it to make a noise.

Still, not bothering to let go or break their contact with one another. Letting the box of tissues fall on their floor right next to their bed. The two took a mental note to pick up the box later.

Shutting her eyelids, letting out a soft sigh, "Just get some sleep."

"Will you protect me from my nightmares?"

Sophia nodded, "Da."

Magoroku felt like crying but, in a joyful way. Her slight hugging, if you can call it that, felt so warm and relaxing. Being assured that Sophia was going to be here, it was weird since she was the one who always walks away and leaves him. But she also comes back for him.

For him, he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved at what was happening, currently. He felt secure, safe in her hold.

"Thank you, Sophia, for everything you did here tonight."


End file.
